


Tiny red heart

by Againstme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Hunk traces over the small red heart painted on his arm.It’s temporary of course, Hunk’s not the kind of guy to get actual tattoos based on who he dates, but he kind of wishes it were permanent right now as Keith tells him about the most recent mission he’s done with the Blades, just so there’s at least something to remember Keith by if something happens.Even with the limited view of the camera on Keith’s side, Hunk can tell that his arms are crossed. Keith’s lying.





	Tiny red heart

**Author's Note:**

> Posting here too, just in case tumblr staff decides to delete me for bullshit reasons again
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated!

Hunk traces over the small red heart painted on his arm.

It’s temporary of course, Hunk’s not the kind of guy to get actual tattoos based on who he dates, but he kind of wishes it were permanent right now as Keith tells him about the most recent mission he’s done with the Blades, just so there’s at least something to remember Keith by if something happens.

Even with the limited view of the camera on Keith’s side, Hunk can tell that his arms are crossed. Keith’s lying.

Or hiding the truth, more probably. Cutting out the parts of the mission he knows Hunk wouldn’t want Keith to do. 

Hunk knows danger comes with fighting the war against the Galra, but with the Blade of Marmora… 

Well, Hunk worries a lot more about Keith since he’s gone with them.

Keith finishes his story, and Hunk gives him a second to continue. 

When he doesn’t, Hunk sighs, “Keith, who -”

“No one died Hunk!” Keith’s eyes are wide, and he’s baring his teeth, snarling almost, “You don’t have to ask me that every time because even if someone had died, it doesn’t matter!”

Hunk rubs the temporary tattoo one last time before bringing his hands to his face. He can’t bear to look at Keith right now. They’ve had this argument too many to times to count in the last few weeks. Keith’s so stubborn, there’s nothing Hunk can really say to change his mind.

And Hunk’s not even sure Keith’s wrong at this point. Sure, team Voltron’s better about the death count than the Blades are, but there are still so many deaths. 

There’s a few moments where neither of them says anything. A loud sniffle comes from Keith’s audio, and Hunk looks at him.

Hunk breaks the silence, “I miss you, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes jump to him, “I miss you too, but I can’t come back-”

“I know,”

“-You only need five paladins, and Shiro’s the better leader, and I can’t go back there and just do nothing. I have to be useful.”

“Keith, I know.” 

Two weeks ago, Hunk might’ve argued that Keith can still be “useful” in the Castle, switching out with Lance whenever Keith’s skills are better suited for the mission, or helping with strategies, or Hunk might’ve even argued that Keith doesn’t need to be useful to be wanted in the Castle of Lions.

But Keith’s already heard all of that. More than once. There’s no arguing with Keith.

The Castle’s alarms ring, and Hunk realises that he hasn’t even told Keith about the heart, the reason he called in the first place. But Hunk knows he has to leave, no matter how much he doesn’t want to.

“I have to go. Call me as soon as you can, and tell me when your next mission starts. Bye Keith.”

“Bye.”

The “I love you” he used to say sits heavy on Hunk’s tongue as he ends the call.


End file.
